the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Starlit Belfry
The Starlit Belfry is a large, peaceful clan lying on a coastal plain near the heart of the Arcane Region. Past rolling hills and glittering, woodland gardens lies its inner region, a castle that is an increasingly eclectic mishmash of add-ons as it grew to accompany more dragons and many more ideas. The castle surrounds a cobblestone courtyard and bastide which is a hub of entertainment and trading. The clan's namesake, a large belfry, greets newcomers as they enter. Further Background WIP// The Starlit Belfry lies on the open steppe in the heart of the Arcane Region about four hundred feet above sea level. The lair takes the form of a modest castle (as counter-intuitive as that may sound) that is an increasingly eclectic mishmash of add-ons as it grew to accompany more dragons and many more ideas. A large belfry stands to the front , slightly to the left. The clan’s founder and current leader, Chimes (herself an aspiring architect) grew up with a vision of what would become the lair’s first structure– that belfry for which it is named. As she fled and erased all ties to her former life, she saved any money she could to set this dream to motion. Encircling the hodgepodge castle are all manner of plants and gently rolling hills, all lying safely behind cobble walls. Dragons rush pass down a stony path, entering the area through a tall copper gate and surrounding fence with a swirling art nouveau flair to it. More soar overhead with the company of an array of non-drakes– including members of a local Talonok Beast Clan (an ally to the Belfry). Once inside, one is greeted by a small fae and the sight of an idyllic storybook-like court. Though it largely is home to idealists, artisans, and tinkerer, the Belfry hosts an assortment of dragons with no clear species, color, or trade bias. The Belfry has since grown to be a haven for all who share its founders’ love for the natural world and its mysteries. It is always open to allying with other clans or being featured in their lore if they’re into that sort of thing. However, the Belfry does not take kindly to those who abuse its hospitality and openness. Plenty of its members have no qualms resorting to violence in self-defense and the Belfry surely does have plenty of tenacious, trained fighters in its ranks. Clan Members & Groups Leader and Co-founders * Chimes (Matriarch) * Cyn (Medic, Adviser) * Caenis (Captain of Armed Guard) * Vernon (First Mate) The Hendecad (Council of the Eleven) The Council of the Eleven consists of representatives from each flight who all lead a major clan department. * Arcane - Etienne (Research & Development) * ____ - Earth (Food Stores)better word OTL * Fire - Sokol (Justice & Labor) * Light - Hesiod (Treasury) * Lightning - CMYK (Utilities & Energy) * Ice - (Construction) * Nature - Pisqu (Scouting & Exploration) * Plague - Akairo (Commerce) * Shadow - (Education & Cultural Affairs) * Water - Rift (Defense)* * Wind - Pwami (Interclan Relations) *now defunct (and only exists in title alone) due to mistrust; Caenis has taken over her role Armed Guard Knights of the Lady Chimes S.B. Scouting Party Order of the North Star (trained mages, somewhat of a secret society) Civilians * list * list * list Emblem & Symbols The main banner is a whiteish six-pointed star encircled by an ellipse on a mauve banner that fades to a dull indigo purple on both ends.The two large points represent Equality and Prosperity and the four smaller points signify the four leaders and co-founders. The darker inner circle with white trim signifies all members of the clan and how they are important to its well-being (itself signified by the brighter center spot where all parts converge). Current Clan Relationships * Starwood Talonok {beast} allied neutral hostile * Lair of the Snapping Swamp {nature} allied neutral hostile * The Wychwood Clan {nature} allied neutral hostile * Shifuna's Clan {wind} allied neutral hostile Category:Arcane Category:Ancient Lair